It is previously known to arrange two units in the aforedescribed way. In known systems, however, transmitter and receiver are separated when they are tuned on the same frequency. When transmitter and receiver are assembled and have one aerial in common, the transmitter and receiver are tuned on different frequencies. Known devices for a two-way information link have in common, that they are relatively complicated.